Une cérémonie Maudite
by LittleBakaNeko
Summary: Il y a des millions de milliers d'années, au Japon, le clan Kurama était très respecté pour sa richesse. Leur fils, Kurama Norihito, va succéder au flambeau par le biais d'une cérémonie. Mais cette cérémonie n'est pas normale, loin de là ... Minamisawa X Kurama, Death-OS. OOC.


**_Une cérémonie Maudite_**

La famille Kurama n'a qu'un héritier qui se prénomme Norihito. Seulement, ce dernier n'a pas l'intention de prendre la tête de la famille. Le jeune homme à la peau mâte n'est connu que pour une chose : Le nom de celle-ci. Et il déteste cela … Norihito soupira lourdement. Son supplice allait commencer aujourd'hui même … ! Et sa mère ne se fit pas prier pour lui rappeler :

« Norihito ! Mon fils, aujourd'hui est le jour de ton sacrement, n'est-ce pas ? Va donc voir ton père, au plus vite ! A moins que tu n'ai oublié où ton géniteur est-il allé ?

- Je le sais, mère. Dans le jardin, près du bassin …

- Si tu le sais, hâtes-toi ! Il se passera quelques chose, et tu le sais, mon fils, après ton sacrement … »

Norihito acquiesça les dires de sa mère en lui coupant la parole. Mère à qui il ressemblait énormément … Il avait même hérité de sa taille, c'est pour dire ! Enfin, si il n'est pas plus petit …

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé la demeure, il se retrouva dans le jardin, à l'endroit où l'attendait son cher père … Il n'avait, en revanche, rien de lui. Il se demandait, de temps à autres, si il n'était pas le fils d'un autre homme …

Son père, sentant la présence de son fils sans même qu'il se retourne, prit la parole :

« Mon fils, il est temps. Soit digne de moi, cette fois. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Ensuite, il parti sans un mot de plus. Norihito Kurama soupira lorsque son sois-disant géniteur, qu'il détestait, fut hors de sa vue. Ceci était des 'Adieux'. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il savait. L'âme du jeune Kurama n'était pas dupe : Après cette cérémonie, qui avait lieu tout les 50 ans, le ou la scarifié(e) ne disait plus rien, mangeait et buvait rarement … Il avait lu cela, et d'autres abominations, dans des livres … Il en était arrivé à une conclusion : L'âme sacrifiée avait quitté l'enveloppe charnel qui l'abritait. Cette cérémonie maintenait soit-disant la paix avec les Dieux, lors d'une succession à une riche et reconnue Famille telle que la sienne …

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci savait ce qu'avait découvert le Kurama sur la cérémonie et affichait une mine inquiète et préoccupée. Sa voix emplis de tristesse confirma l'impression de Norihito :

« Norihito … Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

- … Ai-je autre choix que d'y aller ?

- Norihito ! ... Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si …

- Atsushi, coupa le jeune Kurama d'une voix ferme, mais elle se fit plus douce par la suite. Espérons que tu seras heureux, mon cher Ami.

- Mais … ! Norihito … Cela m'est … sans toi … C'est impossible … siffla-t-il, complètement rouge de gêne. Parce que je …Norihito, je ...

- Atsushi, tu es un être avec qui j'aurai aimé être plus longtemps.

- Norihito … Ne dis pas ça … On … on se retrouvera ... plus tard, dans une autre vie, peut-être ! »

Ledit Atsushi se rapproche du plus petit, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Norihito ne dit rien et le laissa poser sa main sur sa joue.

« Norihito … Depuis longtemps, je … Je t'aime, Norihito … Je !

- Ne te moquerais-tu pas de moi, ... »

Atsushi coupa la phrase de Norihito d'un timide baiser. Baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Cela ne dégouttait pas Norihito mais il abordait une mine choquée et rougit. Comment son Ami a-t-il put faire une chose pareille ? Son dit Ami regretta vite son geste et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensible. Le jeune à la peau mate se mit à sourire discrètement et, ses joues ayant perdues leur couleur, il prit la parole, assez froidement :

« Oublie-moi. Je mourrai, de toutes manières. Vit une vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, je crains être un Homme, Minamisawa. »

Son ami avait voulu répliquer. Mais à l'entente de son nom de Famille, si froidement dit, il se résigna, comprenant que c'était fini, qu'il avait lui-même couper les ponts avec ce baiser. Ses larmes passèrent le barrage que sont ses yeux et il recula d'un pas. Se retourna puis s'enfuit. Il ne put donc voir le sourire attristé qu'abordait le Kurama à son égard.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, tous les villageois était rassemblés au Temple. La cérémonie débutait alors que, plus loin, Atsushi Minamisawa venait de se tailler les veines. Un suicide. Personne ne le savait encore. Et personne ne le saurait jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Norihito ne le saurait probablement jamais. Pour le moment, il n'avait que douleur physique et une pointe au cœur. Un moine creusait deux longues entailles dans son dos, en croix en forme de X. Il hurlait de douleur, les plaies n'étaient pas profondes, mais c'était comme si il se faisait happer. Son Âme … Quelle horreur. Il souhaitait partir. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Jamais. De violentes larmes salées coulaient de ses yeux bleus, sur ses joues puis s'écrasèrent sur le plancher, se mélangeant à ses gouttes sang, à sa _marre _de sang ... Le moine récita une prière. Inconnue aux oreilles de l'albinos bleuté.

_Puis plus rien. Juste du Noir._

_Et son corps partit en cendre devant les yeux hébétés du Moine en Chef._

* * *

Et voilà. C'est terrible mais voilà.

Je mets le Rating T parce qu'il y a un mort. Ou plutôt deux ...

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, cela se voit et de plus, j'ai fais un gros OOC (OCC (?)) sur Minamisawa (et pas que lui.) ... Si il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe ou autre, je les corrigerai.

Mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! :D


End file.
